


Two Birds and A Flower

by EverAfterHighFanFiction



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverAfterHighFanFiction/pseuds/EverAfterHighFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duchess Swan/Poppy O'Hair</p>
<p>Who would have thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Birds and A Flower

Poppy hasn't let many things affect her. Even when she found out that she was the older twin, she stayed calm, cool and collected. But this was different.

The secretly older twin rain up the stairs and down the hall. How could she have been as dumb as tweedledum. She thought... she though that he was the same. Just cause they were the same hair color doesn't mean that they think the same.

She hurried to unlock her dorm room door, she would feel even more embarrassed if someone saw her in this state. Once she got the right key in, she slipped into her room faster than Blondie could ever dream of. As she pressed her back against the door, she let a sigh escape from her, than her feelings poured into sobs afterwards.

She and Sparrow had almost been dating for a month and for some reason she believed that she was going to be the girl to break his girl streak. She knew his history with girls before they started but his music was messing with her mind and she believed that she would be the girl to break it. She guessed every girl thought that, the first year he had been cheating on her with sure as magic thought so.

They had both lost in the game of Sparrow Hood, him winning two games with one stone.

As she fell on her bed, she was sure that her pillows were going to get a makeover. Yet as a shower of salt water rain with a drizzle of eyeliner and mascara fell on top her pillow, she didn't care.

She blessed her hairdryers that Holly was with Darling. Holly always saw her strong and to be weak in front of her because of a man is one of the last things Poppy wants to happen.

She quickly got a handle on her phone and clicked on her and Holly's hext.

Can you sleepover at Darling's tonight?

Was planning on it. Is it because you want to have a sleepover with Sparrow!?

Poppy felt her throat tighten.

No, just need some time to myself.

KK, meet you at the castleteria usually time tomorrow. Luv ya Sissy.

Love you too.

Poppy turned off her phone and let herself and her room fall into the darkness. No Holly, No Sparrow, just Poppy and her little broken up heart. 

***********************

When Poppy heard a knock, she thought it must be coming from the dorm room door.

“Holly you don't have to knock to come into your own dorm,” Poppy shouted from her shelter of pillows and blankets and loyal stuffed animals.

A voice came from somewhere outside the dorm room, a place where Poppy couldn't think of at the moment, “First, I'm not Holly. Second, this is obviously not my dorm room. And third, I'm not at the door.”

Poppy didn't recognize the voice but it she did realize that it sounded much clearer sounding than a voice coming through the door. Poppy lifted her head, for the first time in hours, and looked over to her Juliet balcony. Outside was a figure, to slim to be a man and to tall to be one of her closest friends. 

The figures hair was long and in the night time, hid most of the details of his or her face. But as Poppy looked at whoever it was, she meet the eyes of the figure.

Hazel.

Pure Hazel eyes, as if made with a shimmer of gold to shine even through the darkest on nights. Poppy couldn't think of anyone with eyes of such color at the tip of her head. Before she could place them, a series of knocks echoed through her room. The hazel eye figured was banging on the door. 

Poppy stood up from her bed with caution. With a blanket cape and a pillow helmet, she slowly made her way to the balcony. She held a pillow in her hand as a weapon, just in case the figure turned out to be a killer. Though afterwards, she realized that the only damage could cause is if the figure was allergic to the feathers inside.

Poppy opened the door.

“Well, it's about time O'Hair.”

“Duchess?”

“Well do you know anyone else who could get to your balcony in the middle of the night,” the lavender streaked girl walked into the dorm room.

Duchess, unlike Poppy, was dressed in her night gown. The lavender dress reached about an inch or two above her knee. The dress had a pair of white ballet shoes dancing across the bottom. Her hair was fully down, ending around the middle of her back.

Duchess turned to face Poppy, “Did Sparrow break your heart?”

Poppy was shocked at the question. How could Duchess, or anyone, know that so fast. Even though Poppy had had her head in her pillow for a long time, it could not have been more than a few hours. Poppy thought it myst be her messed up hair, which never happened, and makeup or maybe it was just the look on her face.

Duchess, seeming to know the answer, toke a few steps closer to Poppy. She placed her hands on either side of her face, cupping her checks. Poppy thought that Duchess's hands would be as cold as she seemed on the outside but it was just the opposite. Her hands engulfed Poppy's face with warmth, the kind you would feel cuddled up in blankets next to a fireplace.

“He's not worth it,” Duchess had Poppy's eyes locked to hers, “He doesn't deserve to be in your thought. He is a player, a pig. He thinks he's all that but he really is nothing. Your better than him, you've always been and always will be. Most people, once they have their hearts broken, try to hide and lock their feelings out. To cry is to be brave, to be strong. Your strong Poppy, stronger than Sparrow.”

Once the sound of Duchess's voice was gone, only silence was in the room. Poppy was flabbergasted. She hadn't ever heard anything like that. It wasn't like Holly or Ashlynn saying this to her, it was Duchess. Duchess didn't know Poppy on a personal level, yet those words were spoken by her.

“T-thanks,” Poppy stuttered. Her and Duchess were really close. Their bodies were less than a few inches apart.

“It's the truth,” Duchess let her hands fall from Poppy's face but didn't move away. Poppy knew she should speak but her words wouldn't leave her mouth.

Duchess starred pass Poppy, out to the open door of her balcony. As she passed Poppy, Poppy lifted her hand to catch her wrist, Duchess stopped at the touch.

“Can,” Poppy repeated the word a few times, “Can you stay?,” the words were spoken so softly, that Poppy didn't know if Duchess could hear her or not.

“Sure,” the voice sounded so different than the one a few moments ago.

Poppy fell onto her bed, Duchess following suit. They let themselves stay there for a moment, neither use to anything like this. Poppy turned to face Duchess and was meet with those Hazel eye's. Poppy liked her eyes, they shows the feelings that she would not say. Poppy decided that she will not be able to sleep for the night, even though she felt a wave of calm pass over her from Duchess's closeness. She moved herself so that she was propped up on the head board of her bed.

“How did you know,” Poppy asked as she looked down at Duchess.

Duchess moved herself so that she was sitting beside Poppy. “I knew because it has happen to me too.”

Poppy didn't know how to react. Duchess always seemed... untouchable.

“It happened at the beginning of the school year. I would say that we weren't “dating” but he was always hexting me. When we were hanging out, he always had his arm around me. He would come to watch me practice and a few times he even played his guitar softly for me to dance to. It was after the talent show and I was going back stage to tell him I thought he was great. I was going to ask me out. But once I got there, I saw him trying to swoon Raven. He had finished his game with me and was moving to the next girl. Raven though didn't fall for his game.”

“So why did you come here, how did you know that this happen to me?,” Poppy wasn't mad but she did want answers.

“I knew because I was coming back form the studio when I saw you walking towards the dinner I had just seen Sparrow at. But he was already with another girl,” Duchess stated.

“So you went to her before me,” Poppy said, a new edge to her voice. The event had happen hours ago and Duchess just came now. It was the only opinion that made sense.

Duchess shook her head, smiling and looking down, “No. I came here because I know you needed time for yourself but I also know that you would beat yourself up about it.”

“And you know that I would do that...,” Even when Duchess answered her question, she just made even more for herself.

“Ever since we went ice shaking,” Duchess looked up from her hand to meet Poppy's eyes once again. She closed her mouth, and this time though she was looking Poppy dead in the eye she had no idea what was coming next, and presses it against Poppy's own,

Poppy knew what first kisses were suppose to feel like but this felt more. It was as if her and Duchess had kissed millions of times. Duchess's lips were smoothed, Poppy only hoped that her lips were the same, and she tasted the sweetness on her lips. Not like a cookie or a brownie but more like those really good flavored lip balms.

Duchess pulled away, horror in her eyes. “Oh Poppy,” she began to speak, “I'm sorry. It's just that I, oh I'm so stupid and -

“It's fine Duchess,” she let the words hit Duchess before she continued, “It was nice. Really really nice.” She let her hand fall on to Duchess's. Duchess looked at them for a moment before looking back up to Poppy again, a new sparkle in her eye's.

Duchess pressed her forehead against her own in bliss. “We don't need Sparrow or any man.”

 

***********************

Poppy closed her locker and swung her bag over her shoulder. It was the end of the day and the start of the weekend. She was going to meet Holly for cupcakes, but what Holly didn't didn't know was that Duchess was coming along too. They both agreed that Holly should be the first person to know about them.

Poppy stilled blushed at the thought. She and Duchess. Who would have thought? Poppy knew that she always liked boys, but she also knew that she liked girls as well. Though Poppy and Duchess agreed that they wanted Holly to be the first person to know, they still hadn't planned as far ahead on letting everyone else know about them.

“Poppy!,” a newly annoying voice sung out to Poppy. Poppy rolled her eyes to find them land on Sparrow.

“What do you want Sparrow,” Poppy started up again, heading to the main door.

“I have a concert coming up and you should totally be a groupie,” Sparrow sang the last part so high that Poppy could hear a ringing in her ears.

“No thanks Sparrow.” Poppy a day ago would have cried tears of joy for the attention Sparrow was giving her but Poppy today wanted nothing more than to throw him into the trash can.

Right as Sparrow was about to start singing again, a voice Poppy had become quickly fond of saved her ears, “Poppycorn!”

Before Poppy, Sparrow or any of the other teacher or students could react, Duchess wrapped her arm around Poppy's waist and gave her a kiss on the lips. It was as if everyone in the hall gasp at once at the sight. Like Poppy had thought before, who would have guessed.

Once Duchess removed her lips from Poppy's, she gave Sparrow a hard cold stare. “Can you like not flirt with my girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend?,” once the words left his lips, his mouth hung open.

“Ya,” Duchess said, pride filling her voice. She turned her head away from Sparrow to look at Poppy, “You ready to go meet Holly?”

“Ya,” Poppy said, as the two walked through the main grates, “I found that to be great practice.”


End file.
